baltotrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chester
"I don't get it. How could Balto hope to find Steele and his team? They were off the trail." — Chester to Jenna in "Balto" Chester is seen now and then in Balto. He is a sled dog on Wild Joe's Team. Appearance Chester is a ginger, orange-brown colored Malamute. He has lighter colored paws, as well as his chest and underbelly. He has darker patches around his eyes and black tipped ears. He has blue eyes. Belongings * Sled dog collar - He wears it all the time Movie Appearances and Storyline Chester is a sled dog on Wild Joe's Team who lives in Nome. He is only seen a few times throughout Balto. Chester is first seen at the beginning of the movie when Wild Joe's Team races against Steele's Team. He is running as fast as he can, while casting anxious looks beside him at Steele as he gains on the team. When Steele sees that he's running out of time to pass the opposing team before they reach the Narrow Pass, he lunges down and snaps his jaws near Chester's paw. Chester yelps and jumps in the air, tripping and causing his team to go out of control and lose the race. Before the race for the fastest dogs, Chester is seen moving around my the starting line, looking happy and excited. When Steele comes to survey the dogs, Chester quickly lines up with the others and sits tall with his chin in the air. When the race begins, Chester is seen running to the left behind Balto, smiling. Balto quickly passes him. When Balto falls onto Snake River, Chester is one of the last dogs in the group. But as Balto catches up, Chester has advanced a few places and is running behind Wild Joe. As they round the bend to the finish line, Chester is placed second last. He appears to finish in 8th place out of the 12 dogs. In the Gold Dredger when Doc tells the other dogs that Steele's Team is lost, Chester is seen standing beside Wild Joe. Later when Jenna returns and tells the other dogs in the gold dredger that Balto is looking for the lost team, Chester questions how he could hope to find them when they're off the trailer. Jenna tells him that Balto is tracking them, and after Morse (Malamute) jokes about it, Chester laughs with the other dogs. They continue laughing until Steele arrives, and they all are shocked. Chester watches Steele eat the bone with a worried look on his face, and as Doc asked where the others are, Chester seems to look past Steele as if looking for them. As Steele starts telling his story, he shakes shards of ice from his fur, and Chester and some others duck before they strike them in the head. They look at the shards for a moment, then Chester looks at Steele in awe as he tells his story. He has a shocked look on his face as Steele continues to speak. When Steele reveals Jenna's Bandanna, Chester sniffles and stares at it sadly. When Jenna claims that Steele is lying, Chester has a narrowed look on his face that might mean he doesn't believe her, he's considering this, or he feels miserable. Later just before Balto returns, Chester is sitting in the gold dredger, listening to Steele tell his story. Though he is not seen again my mistake, he is one of the dogs to walk away from Steele when they learn that he lied. Outside the hospital, Chester is among the crowd, smiling as Balto and Jenna step out. Behind Nikki, Kaltag, and Star, he is smiling with his tongue hanging out. Quotes "I don't get it. How could Balto hope to find Steele and his team? They were off the trail." -Chester to Jenna in Balto - "What about them little ones?" -Chester to Doc in The Junior Novelization Relationships Steele Steele is first seen as Chester's opponent in a sled race. He looks anxious when Steele approaches. To get ahead of the other team, Steele snaps his jaws near Chester's paw, and he yelps and trips, sending the team out of control. Steele only cares for Chester's praise of him. Later on, Chester appears to admire Steele despite this incident and believes his story until Balto returns with the medicine. Chester is one of the dogs to turn his back on Steele, who urges them to come back, but they don't. chester1.png chester2.png chester8.png chester9.png Wild Joe's Team Chester appears to have a good relationship with his team. He is usually seen in the gold dredger with them, and usually close to Wild Joe. chester3.png chester5.png chester6.png chester7.png Gallery *NOTE - These are a select few images. More images can be found in Balto Screenshots, as well as the movie and reference art pages. Screenshots ches1.png ches2.png ches3.png ches4.png ches5.png ches6.png ches7.png ches8.png ches9.png ches10.png ches11.png ches12.png ches13.png ches14.png ches15.png ches16.png ches17.png ches18.png ches19.png ches20.png ches21.png ches22.png ches23.png ches24.png ches25.png ches26.png ches27.png ches28.png ches29.png ches30.png ches31.png ches32.png ches33.png chester7.png Production Drawings Ice_screenshot_20181224-011103.png stor1.jpg stor2.jpg stor3.jpg stor4.jpg Trivia * On a reference sheet, a dog that looks very much like him is named Chester, therefore it can be assumed that it is his name. * He only speaks once in the movie. * Despite having firsthand experienced that Steele is a cheater, he still appears to admire him like the other dogs. * His name is only revealed on concept art and in the Junior Novelization. * In the movie, Golden-White Legged Malamute asks about the children, not Chester. * In the scene when Steele returns to Nome, Chester's location constantly changes. Sometimes he is seen sitting close to Doc, while other times he is on the opposite end of the group closest to the door. Category:Characters Category:Balto Characters Category:Wild Joe's Team Category:Dogs Category:Sled Dogs Category:Wild Joe's Team Members